1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic cameras, and more particularly to electronic cameras including digital cameras having information functions such as, for example, a timer alarm, and a voltage drop alarm, etc., and also including cellular phones with a built-in camera having an incoming-call information function, and information controlling methods for the electronic cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art Information
Recently, digital still cameras that convert an image signal obtained by picking up an image to digital data and record the data in a built-in memory or on a memory card have generally been put widely to practical use in place of conventional cameras using a silver salt film.
In addition to the digital still cameras as a simple device, many companies have sold cellular phones each of which records image data obtained by a camera function thereof in a built-in memory or on a memory card, displays the recorded image data on a monitor of the cellular phone, and sends another terminal the image data as a file attached to an electronic mail.
These cellular phones have an incoming-call information function that informs the user of an arrival of an incoming call signal by alarm sound or vibrations of a vibrator as a basic function, as well as an alarm information function that informs the user that a preset time has come or run out, by alarm sound or vibration of the vibrator.